Les blessures du coeur, one-shot
by yuki1706
Summary: Evergreen est triste et meurtrie, la guilde la rejette à cause d'un tragique évènement survenue au cours d'une mission... Qui saura la consoler ? Résumé un peu nul mais venez lire ;) !


**OS : Les blessures du cœur …**

Trahison , Trahir , Traitre . Des mots qui reviennent sans cesse dans mon esprit . On croit appartenir à un clan , un groupe , une bande...Mais non . Touts nos espoirs éclatent en quelques secondes , la confiance installée est désormais brisée … Totalement brisée . Une phrase résumerait bien ma situation actuelle … ' On efface pas les blessures du cœur '

Aimer , s'attacher , s'exprimer . D'autres mots qui occupent aussi mes pensées . Se sentir chère aux yeux des autres ? Quelle magnifique sensation ! Mais se sentir abandonnée , quelle désilusion ironique ! Telle une brave fée , je volais et combattait face aux raz de marée ! Désormais , de mes ailes absentes , je m'incline face aux puissants vents .

Je n'ai plus l'envie d'aller à la guilde... Sentir les regards réprobateurs de certaines personnes sur soi . Mise à part , une personne . Une certaine personne du nom de Elfman qui vous regarde amoureusement et tendrement … Je n'y prete pas attention . Après tout , qui s'intérreserait à une ordure comme moi ! Il n'y a que lui , imbécile qu'il est , pour me fixer comme tel !

Je décide de prendre une mission , rien de tel pour remonter le moral ! C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois espérant que ca marche … Hélas , aucune mission ne m'intérrese . Tout en saluant la guilde qui bien sur ne me calcule toujours pas , je rentre chez moi . Fairy Hills , hébergement pour filles de Fairy Tail , un batiment bien beau et gai si l'on oublie que je n'y suis plus la bienvenue maintenant !

Je mis la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre . Mes yeux s'écarquillent en réalisant que mon appart' est en borbel complet ! Je n'ai pas le courage de ranger . J'enleves mes talons et saute sur mon lit ! Il n'y a que la ou je me lache , ou je craque complètement . Ca y est , je sens mes yeux s'humidifier et les gouttes salées perlent de mes joues sans retenue …

Cela fais deux heures que je pleure , je repense à l'accident ou bixrow est mort … Tout est de ma faute ! Soudain , je releve la tete et voit qu'on jette des cailloux à ma fenetre ! Celui qui fait ca va m'entendre ! J'ouvris la fenetre , enervée .

' Comment oses tu , petit ..! Elfman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? ' fis je étonnée de le voir ici .

' Ever ! Je peux monter ? Il faut qu'on parle ! ' me répondit t'il , le sourire aux lèvres

Le fou ! Il avait ramené une échelle ! Il commence à monter , j'enlève rapidement les mouchoirs du lit sinon il va voir que j'ais pleurer .

Une fois monté , il me regarde inquiet ' Ever , tu as pleuré ? ' me questionne t'il .

Je ne réponds pas et baisse la tete . Il me pris le menton , ce qui me releve la tete automatiquement .

' Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Ever . Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as tout fait pour le protéger ! La guilde ne te mérite pas … ' me dit il , un sourire de compassion étirait ses lèvres .

Je sursaute , ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un éléctrochoc . Je ne peut plus me controler , les larmes me montent aux yeux et je pleure de nouveau... Elfman m'attire doucement dans ses bras , je me laisse faire , il fait si chaud dans ses bras … Une étreinte chaleureuse , cela me manquait terriblement... Et puis son parfum , si doux mais si poivré à la fois ! Je ferme les yeux , je me laisse aller … Un seul s'échappe de ma bouche ' Merci … '

Pour seule réponse , il me fit un petit bisous sur les cheveux . Je me rappelle qu'il voulait me parler , je me défais donc de son étreinte et lui demande ' Dis , tu es venu ici pour me parler n'est ce pas ? Alors que veux tu ? '

' Asseyons nous c'est mieux . ' Je vois qu'il rougit , que veut t'il me dire de si important ?

Il se gratte la joue , je le connais bien . Ca veut dire qu'il stresse .

' Eh bien ! Accouche ! ' fis je , paniquant tout autant que lui .

' Je t'aime . ' dit 'il , d'une traite .

Je ne suis pas sure de moi … Ais je bien entendu ?! Comment peut il aimer une traite comme moi ?!

Il me regarde fixement attendant une réponse . Il est temps de lui avouer mes sentiments .

Je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse fougeusement ! Il ne dit pas non et m'enlace . Le désir monte en fléche et la chaleur aussi . Il enlève rapidement son tee-shirt , exposant son beau torse musclé ou perlent de petites gouttes de sueur . Il est juste … Magnifique ! Il m'allonge sur le lit et déposes de chastes baisers sur mon cou , j'en tremble de plaisir ! La nuit fut courte mais magnifique !

/Le lendemain/

La lumière perçait par la fenetre , je m'éveille doucement … Je regarde autour de moi et Elfman est endormi à mes cotés . Je me surprends à le fixer ! En dirait un petit bébé qui dors ! Il commence à se réveiller …

' Mmm ! Ah tu es déjà réveillée ? ' fit il , encore endomi .

' Eh oui ! ' Je suis du matin ! ' répondis je , avec un petit sourire .

Il m'embrassa tendrement ' Ever je t'aime , ne l'oublie jamais . '

J'ai enfin quelqu'un prêt à m'aimer et à me chérir ! Je n'ai plus de remords , et je n'ai plus peur !

Les blessures du cœur ne s'effacent pas … Mais on peut apprendre à vivre avec !


End file.
